Kyle Katarn
Biografía Kyle era el hijo de Patricia y Morgan Katarn, granjeros de la luna de Sullust Sulon. Creciendo por la granja, Kyle matriculado en la Academia Imperial de Carida cuando su madre fue asesinada por un mal funcionamiento BT-16. Él se convirtió en un oficial del Imperio Galáctico, pero su padre, sin conocimiento con él, era un partidario de la Alianza Rebelde. Morgan Katarn era sensible a la Fuerza, un rasgo que el le pasó a su hijo. Kyle comenzó a sospechar su potencial de Fuerza cuando, durante una incursión sobre una base de rebelde, experimentó varias premoniciones de Fuerza que le salvaron la vida a muchos de sus compañeros de equipo. Mientras, en esa misión, Kyle se encontró con Jan Ors, una agente rebelde. Kyle y Jan estaban en lados opuestos, pero ellos experimentaron una conexión extraña que condujo a Kyle a salvar su vida así como las vidas de muchos de los habitantes de esa estación. Después de esta última misión, que era la prueba final de Kyle en la acción para conseguir ser un oficial, Kyle creyó que su padre había sido asesinado en una incursión rebelde sobre la luna de Sulon cuando en realidad lo mató el jedi oscuro Maw. Kyle, recordando las vidas que él salvó en el asteroide, se hizo sumamente contrario hacia la Rebelión, creyéndolos ser unos vulgares asesinos. Preguntó a una rebelde presa, Jan Ors que le contó que Morgan era un rebelde. Fueron esas las razones que lo llevaron a Sulon, luna de Sullust su planeta natal. Los ciudadanos le contaron que había sido asesinado por Maw, el cual estaba a las órdenes de Jerec y el capitán Thrawn disfrazados de rebeldes. Época del Imperio Kyle volvió a Carida. Una vez en la alianza, dada la preparación y sus motivaciones no tardó en llamar la atención de la mismísima Mon Mothma. Le obsequió con un traslado hacia la brigada de élite y le propuso participar en la histórica Operación Skyhook, él se encargó de la misión en Danuta, esta consistía en entrar en la base secreta Trid donde se resguardaban los planos de la primera Estrella de la Muerte, y allí usando sus conocimiento de los métodos Imperiales adquiridos en la Academia Imperial, tuvo que escabullirse y robarlos, para que posteriormente se entregaran a la princesa Leia Organa en la nave Tantive IV.Star Wars: Dark Forces Igualmente, se le encargó la misión de destruir el proyecto Imperial de los Soldados Oscuros desarrollado en secreto por el Imperio y encabezado por el General Rom Mohc, el cual fue avalado por el mismo Emperador Palpatine después de la impresionante demostración en la Batalla de Talay en la que destruyeron la Base Tak en cuestión de minutos. Para ello tuvo que ir investigando y recolectando pistas con la ayuda de Crix Madine (que servía como espía de la Alianza Rebelde en esos tiempos), hasta que dio con la nave Arc Hammer la cual servía como centro de producción y plataforma de lanzamiento de los droides asesinos, en la cual se logró infiltrar como polizón y terminó destruyéndola a ella y al General Mohc usando un Soldado Oscuro en Fase III. Para estas misiones se le asignaría una compañera ya conocida para él, Jan Ors. Con ella estableció una relación de compañerismo tanto profesional como sentimental que duraría hasta que la muerte les separase. Después de la caída del Imperio Durante el transcurso de una de las misiones en el mundo de los contrabandistas descubrió que lo que sabía sobre la trágica muerte de su padre era tan sólo parte de la verdad. En una taberna de Nar Shaddaa, un droide del bajo mundo de nombre 8t88, especializado en traficar con información y que hacía trabajos de cazarrecompensas le robó un disco codificado a su padre Morgan Katarn que guardaba información en relación al Valle de los Jedi. El Valle de los Jedi fue el mítico campo de batalla donde los Sith fueron derrotados por los Jedi. Este lugar representaba algo más que un punto histórico; era una gran convergencia de la Fuerza en la que se podía tomar parte de ella con un simple baño en la fuente de la vida. El inconveniente era que el lugar rozaba la leyenda. En el disco también tenía instrucciones para encontrar un mapa y un sable de luz que el caballero Jedi Rahn le había dejado años antes para su posterior adiestramiento. Dicho adiestramiento era por supuesto el de los Jedi. Kyle ya había notado una presencia en sí mismo de algo que aún no entendía. De regreso a su planeta natal Sulon para cumplir los deseos de su padre descubrió que el mapa que necesitaba había sido robado. Empezaba a desentrañar la trama que rodeaba el fallecimiento de su progenitor. Obviamente, había alguien más que el Imperio involucrado en el asunto. Pudo seguir la pista a unos hombres por varios sistemas, y tras varias semanas de indagaciones pasó a la acción. El objetivo de aquellos hombres fue el mapa que guardaba su padre, el del Valle de los Jedi, y tuvo que vencerlos uno a uno hasta conseguir la información y el objeto perseguido. Derrotado el último, recuperó el mapa del Valle de los Jedi y se preparó para el traslado. Viajó con Jan en La Garra de Águila hasta Ruusan, esperando resolver el misterio del Valle y tal vez, hallar al malhechor. Una vez allí, se halló frente a frente con el Jedi oscuro Jerec, el cual sin escrúpulos ni preámbulos le contó la historia completa con todo detalle. Jerec y sus seguidores Yun, Boc, Sariss, Maw, Pic y Gorc, en deseos de utilizar la fuente de la vida del Valle de los Jedi, habían secuestrado y torturado a un caballero Jedi, Rahn y éste en los últimos momentos de su vida, desesperado, reveló el nombre de la única persona que conocía la ubicación del Valle perdido del Jedi: Morgan Katarn. Posteriormente, le buscaron y aplicándole un método similar de persuasión les confesó el escondite del mapa que les llevaría al lugar. A todo esto, Kyle espada en mano ya furioso, ignoró las "advertencias" de Jerec y se dispuso a cumplir su venganza. Con su sedienta agresividad, a duras penas pudo mantenerse alejado del lado oscuro. Llevaría a cabo su misión, pero no cedería su vida al servicio del mal. Sable verde contra rojo, se batieron en un feroz combate en el que el hijo de Morgan Katarn desplegó su arma con una destreza que sólo la fuerza más intensa podía hacer realidad. El Jedi oscuro Jerec resultó herido de muerte y una antigua profecía se cumplió. Los espíritus que durante miles de años habían permanecido en aquel lugar, fueron finalmente liberados. En cuanto a Kyle Katarn, rompió su conexión con la fuerza viva por miedo a una nueva tentación del reverso tenebroso. Su tendencia a matar con facilidad y a sangre fría resultó ser la principal valía del Lado Oscuro. Le entregó a Luke Skywalker en Yavin 4 su sable para que lo custodiara, siguiendo por tanto, unido a la Alianza y a su compañera Jan Ors. Transcurrieron diez años sin graves incidentes en los que Kyle maduró como persona. Como prometió había dejado de lado la fuerza y la mayoría de sus poderes habían sido olvidados. Cuando las grandes empresas ya iban desapareciendo de su cabeza, en el planeta Kejin sufrió un grave contratiempo; él y Jan interceptaron un mensaje en el que se mencionaba el Valle de los Jedi. Venciendo sus amargos recuerdos, inmediatamente fueron a investigar y presos de una emboscada a manos del Jedi renegado Desann, Jan fue capturada y a oídos de Kyle, asesinada. Desann también tenía los mismos objetivos que Jerec, la fuente mágica de Ruusan. Kyle, sin sable y sin poder alguno sobre la fuerza en aquel momento, fue derrotado, aunque conservó su vida. Sintió por segunda vez la furia y el dolor provocados por la impotencia en la pérdida de un ser querido. Se había decidido nuevamente a perseguir a los hacedores de su sufrimiento y vengar a su amor utilizando la fuerza, aun con el riesgo de caer en el lado oscuro. Volvió a Ruusan para un baño en la fuente de la vida que le devolviera su poder, e igualmente buscó a Luke en Yavin 4 para recuperar su sable de luz, aún en custodia por él. Éste le advirtió del peligro al que se exponía utilizando la fuerza con el único fin de la venganza, pero su apreciación sobre el bien y el mal, más "el estandarte" de la justicia que portaba, le mostrarían el verdadero camino del bien. La historia se repitió por segunda vez, pero esta vez sin la ayuda de Jan. Kyle persiguió por varios sistemas a Desann aun a costa de la vida de otros, como la del señor del crimen Reelo Baruk. Cuando subió a bordo de la Aniquiladora, crucero insignia del Almirante del Remanente Imperial, Galak Fyar, Kyle encontró a su amada Jan en la prisión. Posteriormente, enviaron un mensaje al Escuadrón Pícaro avisándoles de que la Aniquiladora se dirigía a Yavin 4 para destruir la Academia Jedi. Mientras Jan buscaba las cápsulas de emergencia, Kyle debía desactivar los escudos de la Aniquiladora. Pero durante el camino descubrió que Desann había conseguido lo que algunos científicos buscaban, hacer que alguien no sensible a la Fuerza pudiese volverse sensible a ella usando el poder del Valle de los Jedi. Desann hizo que algunos soldados de la Legión 501 bebiesen de la fuente del Valle de los Jedi. Después de destruir el generador del escudo de la Aniquiladora, Kyle se enfrentó a Galak Fyyar y le mató. Una vez aterrizaron en Yavin 4, Kyle, se dirigió al templo Jedi donde se enfrentó a Desann y le mató. Kyle Katarn había sufrido lo insufrible. La pérdida temporal de su amada, la de su padre, y las repetidas tentaciones del reverso tenebroso le habían endurecido considerablemente, pero también le aportaron una gran dosis de sabiduría. Formaría nuevos Jedi para fortalecer y asegurar el camino de la luz, pero era momento de descanso. El séptimo día de Kyle Katarn, había llegado. Entre bastidores *Kyle Katarn iba a morir en el libro Star by Star de la serie La Nueva Orden Jedi. No obstante se le dejó con vida con vistas a un posible futuro juego de Jedi neorrepublicanos. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' }} Fuentes *''The Dark Forces Saga'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 124'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 140'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' Expansion Set *''Attack on Endor Scenario Book'' * * Enlaces externos * *The Kyle Katarn Fan Site en inglés Notas y referencias Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle de:Kyle Katarn en:Kyle Katarn it:Kyle Katarn pl:Kyle Katarn pt:Kyle Katarn fi:Kyle Katarn